The present invention relates to a micro-encapsulated pepper-mustard composition that is useful as a soil treatment, insecticide, and as a repellant.
For the most part, most commercially successful soil treatments and insecticides are manufactured from synthetic chemicals. In recent years, the public and the federal government have become acutely aware of the dangers that flow from these synthetic based soil treatments and insecticides. In short, they are highly toxic and because of the nature of their applications, find their way into streams, waterways and ground water. Because of that, they are deemed to be dangerous to the public at large.
There have been attempts at developing natural base compositions for treating soil and performing as an insecticide. For example, mustard and pepper combinations have been used in the past as insecticides and soil treatments. However, they have in large part been ineffective. This is principally because pepper and mustard compositions cannot be formulated in a water base, but have to be mixed with an oil base.
One of the major problems experienced with oil based mustard and pepper soil treatments and insecticides is phytotoxicity. Phytotoxicity is a problem which cannot be tolerated in any agricultural crop because it effectively kills even the healthiest crops. It is postulated that the oil base that is found in conventional mustard and pepper solutions tends to magnify the intensity of the heat from the sun as it strikes the plants. This intense heat has the effect of killing crops, such as tomatoes or severely damaging the crop such that it is of little value.
Another concern with mustard and pepper compositions that are found in oil based solution is that they are difficult to handle and apply. Both mustard and pepper extracts have been known to cause severe reactions in the human nervous system. A sensation of severe heat and extreme pain may occur if the oil base pepper and mustard composition is applied, even accidentally, to the skin. Because of this, these mustard and pepper compositions have proven themselves to be difficult in areas such as greenhouses and on crops where the workers must be in and around the plants shortly after application.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for an effective naturally occurring composition that does not carry with it the drawbacks and shortcomings of synthetic chemicals, that will be practical and effective in agricultural applications, especially as a soil treatment or insecticide.
The present invention entails a micro-encapsulated pepper-mustard composition. Basically this composition comprises an emulsified mixture of pepper and mustard, a surfactant, and a water base. The surfactant basically forms an encapsulation around particles of the pepper-mustard mixture.
In formulating the micro-encapsulated pepper-mustard composition of the present invention, pepper and mustard, in a liquid form, is emulsified. One or more surfactants are mixed with a water base. The surfactant forms clusters of micelles. Thereafter the emulsified pepper-mustard mixture is mixed with the micelles, in the water base, with sufficient energy to drive particles of the pepper-mustard mixture into the micelles where they are encapsulated.
The micro-encapsulated pepper-mustard composition has significant utility and can be applied as a part of different methods. The primary advantage or utility of this invention is that it can be placed in water at high concentrations and applied as a water based system. For example, the micro-encapsulated pepper-mustard composition is effective as a soil treatment to kill nematodes. In addition, it is effective as an insecticide and as a self-defense composition or a repellant. Further, the micro-encapsulated pepper-mustard composition is effective as a paint additive to prevent and inhibit the growth of algae and mollusks from growing on boats and other objects exposed to water and moisture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description which is merely illustrative of such invention.